The Forbidden Fruit
by ShippingWarrior
Summary: À l'âge d'or de la piraterie, dans un monde empli de magie et de tromperies, nos deux héroïnes devront collaborer malgré leurs différends. Quand la vie de vos proches est en danger jusqu'où iriez-vous ? Quand les épreuves d'une vie et des blessures communes rapprochent deux êtres aux antipodes l'un de l'autre. #SwanQueen #SwanMillsFamily
1. Le jour où tout a commencé

**Bonjour, bonjour !  
**

 **Oui je sais, je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire alors que j'ai délaissé l'autre pardonnez moi. Il faut savoir que si j'écris c'est aussi pour m'exercer et voir ce dont je suis capable, il est donc possible que je stoppe une histoire très rapidement car je me lasse. J'en suis désolée.**

 **Bon à propos de cette histoire, nous sommes deux à l'avoir pensées et donc deux à jouer dans son développement. La ligne conductrice est écrite, je sais où je vais, je sais le début, le milieu, les événements troublants et la fin. Bref L'histoire est crée mais pas rédigée. Il faut savoir que cette histoire me tiens à cœur car c'est la première pour là qu'elle j'ai un réel développement ( Merci Camille piouf ! ).**  
 **Pour cette raison il est hors de question que je la bâcle. Je me suis reprise à plusieurs fois pour écrire ce prologue, sachez que cette histoire attend au chaud depuis l'année dernière, haha. Mon bébé est enfin de sortie :) !**  
 **J'ai** **réécris ce prologue un nombre de fois interminable et je me suis découragée plusieurs fois mais regarder : IL EST LA ! :D**

 **à savoir : Maléficent se rapproche plus du film que de OUAT, autant dans l'histoire qu'intérieurement parlant.**

 **En suite des test vidéos sous formes de bandes annonces ont été créer et peuvent vous donnez des indices sur la suite de l'histoire :p**

 **A vous de les regarder ou non :**

 **Chaîne : SwanQueenPowa**

 **N°1 : The Forbidden Fruit - [SwanQueen]**

 **N°2 : The Forbidden Fruit - [SwanQueen ] #2**

 **ENJOY ( je vous conseille quand même d'allez voir les bandes annonces ;) )**

* * *

 **THE FORBIDDEN FRUIT – PROLOGUE.**

 **Le jour où tout à commencé.**

Cette histoire débute lors d'une nuit secouée par une tempête. C'est lors de cette même nuit que deux nourrissons furent livrés à eux-mêmes sur le perron d'une auberge. Alors que le premier enfant fut déposé à terre le tonnerre gronda faisant écho au hurlement et aux pleure du nourrisson. Et plus les pleures de ce dernier se faisaient fort, plus la mer tremblait. Au contraire du premier nouveau-né, le deuxième était étrangement calme comme si la colère avait chassé toute la tristesse qui le ravageait auparavant. Un reproche silencieux a celle qui le laissait seul dans ce monde qui semblait pour ainsi dire bien fade. Et pourtant la sorcière restait digne face au regard de son enfant. Ses larmes étaient silencieuses à contrario de celles du couple princier à ses côtés. Elle se pencha vers sa fille qui ne put que gazouiller lorsque la main de sa mère caressa la sienne afin d'y déposer un hochet.

" - **Ne t'inquiète pas Lilith, nous nous retrouverons mais pour le moment je me dois de te protéger de ton père. Promets-moi que tu prendras soin d'Emma comme elle prendra soin de toi. Ne laissez pas le mal vous rattraper et retrouvez-nous. N'oublie jamais que je t'aime mon enfant.** "

Le couple princier à ses côtés fut le second à réagir alors que la nuit avançait.

" - **Emma, ton nom est Emma, Emma Swan et un jour tu nous retrouveras. On se retrouve toujours tu l'apprendras bien vite mon ange.** " S'exclama la brune, les larmes ravagent son visage, créant un tremblement dans sa voix habituellement si enjouée ou déterminée.

" - **Tu es une charming, tu es ma fille, Emma ! Le sang royal, notre sang coule dans tes veines. Fruit de notre amour que ta vie soit éloignée du mal qui cherche à te posséder. Nous te protégerons de lui comme nous le pourrons et cela comme ici en te quittant à notre plus grand regret je te l'assure mon amour. Nous nous retrouverons fait nous confiance Emma**." Le père s'exprima à son tour, serrant légèrement la main du nourrisson alors que sa femme embrassait le front de leur fille. Ils se séparèrent alors que les hurlements de leur fille qui n'avait cessé jusqu'alors redoublèrent de puissance.

Une femme sortie alors, alarmée par les pleure de l'orpheline. C'est sans hésitation et avec une once de tristesse qu'elle ramena les deux nourrissons à l'intérieur. Cette nuit ne serait décidément pas banale pour cette femme qui se voyait, à présent, à la charge de trois enfants. Elle déposa les nouveaux arrivants près de la cheminée pendant qu'elle fit chauffer du lait. Les pleure d'Emma n'avaient pas cessés, malgré la chaleur ambiante et la délicieuse odeur de lait chaud qui envahit la pièce.

Mais ces petits détails délicieux n'échappèrent pas à la petite fille qui aurait dû dormi à poing fermé depuis bien longtemps. En effet du haut de ses cinq ans et demi elle avait fait apparition dans le salon accompagné de sa fidèle peluche, un loup gris, tricoté par sa grand-mère. La petite fille aux cheveux aussi noirs que le charbon, déposa son protégé aux côtés des deux nourrissons. Puis curieuse elle se pencha sur ses deux futures amies. Un sourire s'étala sur son visage alors qu'elle embrassait tour à tour les deux enfants. Dès cet instant plus aucun pleure ne se fit entendre et la tempête se calma alors que des yeux, ces trois-là, ne se quittaient plus.

Oui cet ainsi que tout avait commencé, du moins pour notre petite famille.

* * *

Granny se perdit dans la contemplation de ses trois enfants. Dieu que ses filles avaient grandi. La vie n'avait pas toujours été tendre avec chacune d'entre elles. Il avait tout d'abord fallu gérer les transformations de Scarlett mais étant lycanthrope, Granny, appris avec assez de facilité à contrôler le loup de sa petite fille. En effet cette dernière ne quittait que très rarement sa cape rouge, soi-disant pour soucis d'esthétique mais Granny n'était pas dupe, elle savait que sa fille avait encore peur du loup qui dormait en elle. Jamais elle ne le laissait sortir sans se sentir en total sécurité. Emma quant à elle avait été un rayon de soleil, jusqu'à ce que sa magie se manifeste et ne devienne incontrôlable. Granny n'avait alors eu d'autres choix que de faire appel à un ami doué dans ce domaine pour qu'Emma puisse enfin vivre en harmonie avec elle-même. Du moins avec cette partie d'elle-même car Granny le savait sa fille était hanté par sa situation d'orpheline. Oui Granny ne leur avait rien cachée à toutes les trois. Elles étaient bien trois orphelines. Scarlett dont les parents étaient mort en la protégeant elle est sa grand-mère, Emma qui avait été abandonné avec pour seul affaire une lettre que Granny ne lui avait jamais montrée et sa couverture de nourrisson, brodée à son nom. Et il fut de même pour Lily, elle avait été abandonnée avec pour seul bien un collier orné d'une mystérieuse griffe et un hochet. Mais Lily n'était pas comme les deux autres, non elle était spéciale, plus spontanée, plus sauvage. Granny en fit la mauvaise découverte quand cette dernière, laissa sa vraie nature parler. Avez-vous déjà vue un dragon apeuré, qui fuit à toutes jambes car il ne sait pas voler ? Non. Et bien tant mieux pour vous. Car même en étant une Alpha agile Granny avait eu du mal à rattraper Lily et à la calmer. Mais le plus dure fut de lui apprendre à contrôler son animal. Granny était une louve pas une dragonne. Voilà le plus gros défit qu'elle n'ait jamais relevé mais au moins c'était un succès.

Aujourd'hui tout allait pour le mieux. Elle le savait en observant ses filles. Les voir se défouler ainsi était une de ses plus grandes joies. Scarlett était à présent âgée de vingt trois ans et les deux autres avaient à peine dix-huit ans. Emma et Lily partageaient beaucoup, elles étaient comme connectées l'une à l'autre, si leur physique n'était pas si différent on aurait pu croire qu'elles étaient jumelles. Les deux faces d'une même pièce. Emma étant la plus calme et la plus mature des deux. Lily était casse-cou, sauvage et quelque peu rebelle. Et Scarlett ? C'était sans conteste la grande sœur admirée de ces deux petits démons. Les voir en compétition pour savoir qui est la plus rapide fit rire celle qui était devenue comme une mère à leurs yeux.

 _ **"**_ _-_ **Nan mais Emma tu triches !** _L'Accusèrent ses sœurs._

 **Non, je ne triche pas ! J'utilise les ressources à ma disposition, tout comme vous. Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis naturellement supérieure.** _Se défendit cette dernière._

 **Nan mais je rêve, on avait dit pas de téléportation !** _Reproche la plus âgée._

 **Ouais c'est sur que tu gagnes à chaque fois dans c'est cas là. Moi j'utilise mon dragon et pourtant je peux aussi me téléporter hein !** _S'exclama faussement vexer la seconde._

 **Et moi mon loup, je ne maîtrise rien d'autre de toute façon.** _Rajouta la brune._

 **Bon, bon d'accord !** _La blonde lève les mains en signe de reddition._ **Mais je fais comment moi ? Je vous signale qu'appart ma magie je n'ai rien qui me permette de courir à vos côtés.**

 **Tu montes sur mon dos !** _Lancèrent simultanément les deux brunes._ _ **"**_

Et c'est ainsi qu'une bataille d'eau avait éclaté, avant que les deux brunes ne se transforment et que Scarlett grande gagnante de la bataille n'embarque Emma sur son dos pour une balade mouvementée dans la forêt, suivie de près par un dragon près à tout pour gagner la course.

* * *

Pendant ce temps de l'autre côté de l'océan, un hurlement fit trembler les eaux tourmentées du lagon aux sirènes.

 **" - Pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu crois qu'il t'est permis de te présenter devant moi alors que tu n'as rien de ce que j'ai t'aie demandé ?**

La rage se fait ressentir au travers de la voix rauque et menaçante du capitaine alors que ce dernier étouffait sans remords sa victime.

\- **Il...ne possédait...pas l'amulette.** _Articula difficilement cette dernière alors que la prise de son agresseur se faisait plus forte._ **Néanmoins il m'a fourni cet ouvrage permettant de la trouver.** _Finit elle le souffle court._

\- **Ton incompétence n'a d'égale que ta stupidité maudite sirène et cela te coûtera ta voix.** _Joignant les mots à l'action le pirate firent taire les dernières protestations de sa victime et récupérèrent son bien._ **Ne te plaints pas petite ingrate ! Estimes-toi heureuse que je te laisse les jambes que je t'aie gentiment offertes."**

Un nuage de fumé violet emporta l'être détestable loin de sa victime qui noya sa tristesse silencieuse dans les profondeurs de l'océan. C'est d'humeur exécrable que le capitaine rejoignit son navire, ne prêtant aucune attention à son équipage, il s'enferma dans ses quartiers. Et rapidement le livre récupéré atterrit au pied de la bibliothécaire.

" - **Trouve-moi tous ce que tu peux sur cette amulette.**

\- **Bien, capitaine.** "

Cette dernière sortie rapidement rejoignant les quartiers réservés à l'équipage. Mais le répit ne montra pas le bout de son nez pour autant puisqu'une personne bien trop connue du chef de bord fit interruption dans les quartiers de ce dernier.

 **" - Hey Sis', alors et cette chasse aux sirènes ?** _Cette dernière posa négligemment ses pieds sur la table qui lui faisait face._

\- **Tu as beau être ma sœur, Zelena, cela n'empêche pas que ta conduite est informelle et frôle l'indiscipline.** _Dit la plus jeune des deux sœurs, repoussant les deux pieds qui se trouvaient en plein dans son champ de vision._

\- **Arrête ton char Gina', tu es peut-être le capitaine de ce navire mais je n'en reste pas moins l'aînée et cette place me permet quelques libertés.**

 **\- Des libertés qui deviennent de plus en plus encombrantes pour mon espace vitale.** la brune laissa un soupire agacé et fatigué lui échappé."

C'est ainsi qu'elle conclut la discussion, s'occupant de mettre en sécurité la voix de la sirène, sous le regard interrogateur de sa sœur.

* * *

L'ambiance au Red Wolf, auberge réputée et tenue d'une main de maître par notre quatuor atypique, était d'une ambiance festive comme à son habitude. Jusqu'ici toute altercation avait été évitée ce qui était un exploit quand votre établissement se trouve en bord de mer et qu'il est fréquenté presque exclusivement par des pirates ou des voleurs. Mais il faut savoir que si beaucoup évitaient toute altercation dans l'enceinte de l'établissement c'était bien parce qu'ils étaient trop effrayés par les répercutions qui suivraient. Bizarrement personne n'avait envie de se faire courser par deux Alpha sur entraînées et un dragon qui avait atteint l'âge adulte. Car oui personne n'était sans ignorer l'identité de ses propriétaires.

Ce soir-là, Emma était d'une humeur toute particulière. En effet, elle et Lily avaient prévu de quitter Granny et leur sœur pour se lancer à leur tour dans la grande aventure de la piraterie. Bien que ces dernières n'en sachent encore rien. Une discussion devrait avoir lieu ce soir. Les deux complices avaient déjà tout organisé dans le plus grand des secrets. Leur équipage était au complet, il ne manquait plus que leur bateau. Si tous se passaient comme prévu, elles prendraient le large dans deux jours à l'aube.

À ce sujet, Emma devait d'ailleurs revoir le pirate que tous ici nommaient Hook. À cause de sa main, enfin celle qui n'existe plus a vrai dire...c'est une longue histoire qui suscitait beaucoup de légendes. Emma était donc très peu attentive au service et c'est avec insistance qu'elle observait les clients affluer sans jamais voir la tête de ce fichu pirate et de son équipage, réputé pour leur manque de discrétion et de galanterie d'ailleurs. L'opposé total de leur Capitaine. Soudain une voix la sortie de ses pensées.

" - **Alors, Love, on est impatiente ?** _Il était comme ça. Toujours comme ça. Taquin ; drôle ; lourd mais de bonne compagnie, si celle-ci ne venait pas à s'éterniser._

\- **Non mais tu veux que je meure avant de prendre le large ou quoi ?** _Elle chuchota et réprimanda le pirate d'un coup de chiffon sur l'épaule._

\- **Moi et mon équipage cherchons une table disponible et quelques rafraîchissement. Voudriez-vous nous apporter cela ?** "

Emma les conduisit à leur table, prit les commandes et les servit le plus vite possibles. Si elle s'éternisait avec le capitaine, Lily assurerait ses arrières. Cette dernière une fois finit son service, à l'attention de l'équipage, s'installa devant le pirate.

" - **Alors on a le bateau ou pas ?** _La blonde n'y allait jamais par quatre chemins._

\- **Je vois que tu ne t'es pas démontée. Tu es plutôt inconsciente comme fille non ? N'as tu pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi tu vas t'exposer ?** _Il était sérieux mais Emma ne se démonterait pas._

\- **Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.** J **e vais finir par croire que l'intelligence te fait réellement défaut**. _La jeune fille le défia du regard._

- **Woh ! Mais c'est que madame a du cran pour une novice.** Il soupira amusé. **Ton navire t'attend sur les quais princesse.** "

Sur ces dernières paroles, Emma fit glisser la récompense du pirate sous la table. Quelques pièces d'or en échange d'un navire. Les économies de plusieurs années, qu'elle et Lily avaient accumulées grâce aux généreux pourboires versés par des hommes assez louches. La blonde se releva alors gentiment et reprit son service, échangeant un regard entendue avec sa sœur. Quand sans avertir la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, sur un étrange Capitaine au visage masqué par son chapeau. La salle se fit silencieuse, silence seulement entre coupés par des chuchotements craintifs. Tout savait qui venait de passer cette porte. Tous sauf les propriétaires des lieux. C'est alors qu'une voix rauque et suave, emplit l'espace.

" - **Pardonnez-nous, nous sommes en retard.** "

L'inconnue, releva lentement la tête, un sourire carnassier dévorant son visage. Emma crue avoir une attaque tellement cette femme par son aura imposait le respect mais aussi la peur. Le regard de braise se fixa alors sur la blonde, un brin colérique et menaçant. Bien que certaines personnes moins aveugles y voyaient un certain intérêt pour ce qui se trouvait devant ces yeux-là.

" - **Et bien qu'attendez-vous ? Trouvez-nous donc une table !** _Sa voix était froide et hautaine ce qui fit grimacer la blonde._ **Nous n'avons pas fait tout ce chemin pour regarder quelques** **misérables insectes se complaisant dans leurs joyeuses et méprisantes petites vies bien rangées.** _Son ton était sarcastique alors qu'un soupir méprisant se fit visiblement entendre._ "

Un rire cristallin attira l'attention de tous sur la nouvelle arrivante et leurs nombreux compagnons.

" - **Du calme Sis' tu vas tous nous les effrayer.** _Elle laissa un petit silence s'installer._ **Encore...** _Et se mit à rire de plus belle._ "

La cadette leva les yeux au ciel et suivit une tignasse blonde jusqu'à leur table. Une fois arrivée à destination elle se vit retenir cette dernière alors qu'elle allait préparer leurs commandes. Emma était tellement dans le flou et en colère depuis que cette femme méprisante était entrée qu'elle en avait totalement oublié sa commande.

" **\- Excusez-moi Hum ... ?** _La brune la regardait avec un sourcil relevé parfaitement dessiné._

\- **Swan... Emma. Emma Swan.** _La blonde affrontait le regard qui lui était donné sans sourcilier. Elle ne savait pas qui était cette femme et s'en moquait éperdument. Elle était ici chez elle et ce n'est pas une brune incroyablement méprisable qui allait la mettre mal à l'aise._

\- **Je dois dire que vous avez du cran... Miss Swan.** _La brune fronça les sourcils._ **Mais il me semble que vous devriez vous appliquer mieux dans votre travail.** **Je n'ai pas encore commandé que vous me fuyez déjà, c'est navrant.** _Fit elle dans une moue faussement déçue._

- **Et qu'est-ce que ça Majesté, prendra ?** _Lança sarcastiquement la blonde._

\- **Ne confondez pas courage et stupidité Miss Swan.** _La ténébreuse brune s'était levée pour lui faire face._ **Ne me manquez plus jamais de respect ainsi.** _Cette femme venait de passer en quelques secondes d'une humeur calme à une nettement plus colérique._

\- **Veuillez m'excuser. Que prendrez-vous ?** _Emma savait qu'en tant que serveuse, elle se devait d'être au service des clients et donc qu'elle était en position de faiblesse. Elle baissa la tête sous le regard réprobateur de sa grand-mère. Mais le ton qu'elle avait employé ne s'était pourtant pas fait plus amical._

\- **Surprenez-moi, Miss Swan. Surprenez-moi.** _Lâcha la brune de façon lasse puis elle repris place aux côtés de sa soeur, admirative de la scène._ "

Pendant ce temps, personne, au non, personne n'avait remarqué le pirate qui essayait de s'enfuir discrètement. Personne jusqu'à ce qu'il bouscule maladroitement la blonde qui revenait avec les commandes. Cette dernière hurla, quand les trois quarts de ses boissons se vidèrent sur elle.

" - **Oh, je suis désolé, love.** _S'excusa le plus discrètement le pirate avant de reprendre sa route._

\- **JONES !** _Une voix sombrement basse et menaçante retentit dans la pièce._

\- **Je vais devoir vous laisser, a regret**. _Dit celui-ci courant vers la porte de sortie mais il fut_ _projeter contre un mur avant d'atteindre cette dernière._

\- **Où est l'amulette ?!** _Hurla la brune qui s'avançait de façon menaçante vers le Capitaine._

\- **Vous savez Capitaine Queen, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, allez vous faire foutre !** _Il l'affronta du regard alors qui flottait dans l'air._

\- **Le livre n'était qu'une perte de temps et vous le saviez.** Murmura-t-elle de façon à peine audible. **C'est un peu informel de s'adresser à une telle personne que moi de la sorte, vous ne trouvez pas Capitaine GuyLiner ?** _Elle souligna le surnom ridicule dont elle aimait le nommer._ **J'oublie souvent que la politesse n'est pas innée chez vous.**

\- **Je ne te filerais pas l'amulette, Régina.** _Il tenta de résister mais il fut étrangler de façon brutale. "_

C'est alors qu'Emma fit la chose la plus insensée de toute sa petite existence. Elle ne tolérait ce genre de comportement, pas ici, pas chez elle. La blonde se jeta violemment sur l'autre femme, l'emportant dans sa chute. Un hurlement de rage se fit entendre et au même instant Emma fut projetée vers le plafond. Un loup noir bondit sur l'agresseur de la blonde mais fut renvoyé d'où il venait d'un simple tour de poignet. La blonde retomba lourdement sur le sol dans un crie de douleur. La plupart des clients étaient partie effrayés et à présent les deux louves montraient alors leurs crocs, s'approchant dangereusement de la brune.

" - **Coucouche panier.** "

Fut les seuls mots qu'elles entendirent avant de s'évanouir dans deux couinements. Lily était bloquée par quelques membres de l'équipage de cette fameuse Capitaine Queen. Des liens entravaient sa magie, l'empêchant donc de se transformer. Régina plaqua sa victime au mur et colla son corps au sien alors que son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la jolie petite rebelle.

" - **Ne jouez pas avec moi Miss Swan.** _L'avertissement ne pouvait être plus clair et pourtant..._

\- **Sinon quoi ? Vous me punissez ?** _Dédaigna vigoureusement la blonde en signe de défi._

\- **Ne me sous-estimez pas, Miss Swan, car vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable.** _Un sourire carnassier prit possession du visage du capitaine._ "

Emma en avait marre de cette femme et de cette fichue proximité qui la faisait se sentir mal à l'aise et de son parfum infiltrant scandaleusement son espace personnel. Alors sans même en avoir conscience elle fermait les yeux et se laissa envahir par des sentiments contradictoires. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en ouvrant les yeux. La femme qui était il y a quelques secondes collé de façon très oppressante à Emma, se retrouvait à présent à terre, un regard à la fois surpris, joueur et meurtrier rivé sur elle.

 _" -_ _ **Vous...Vous pouvez utiliser la magie ?**_ _Son regard se fit sombre._

 **\- Ouais.** _Rétorqua Emma ne sachant que dire d'autre, avant de trouver une parade des plus plaisantes."_

Elle s'avança à son tour vers cette femme et la bloqua contre le comptoir. Se collant à elle de la même façon qu'elle avait pu le faire cinq minutes auparavant. La brune émit un sifflement de colère, plutôt troublant, alors que la blonde se rapprochait encore et encore d'elle, ne semblant pouvoir se stopper.

" - **NE me sous-estimez pas, Capitaine Queen, car VOUS n'avez aucune idée de ce dont JE suis capable.** "

Après cette phrase la brune disparut dans un nuage de fumé violet suivi d'un vert beaucoup plus grand emportant tout son équipage. Emma quant à elle se retrouva légèrement hébétée et troublée par ce qui venait de se passer. Mais pour le moment elle savait que son problème serait la discussion qu'elle devrait avoir avec sa grand-mère après cette "petite" altercation. Son regard croisa celui de Lily, leur petite escapade en mer serait surement moins facile à faire accepter après cet événement.

* * *

 **Alors j'écris la suite ou pas ? :)**

 **Xoxo**


	2. Un nouveau départ

**Bonjour, bonjour.**

 **Premièrement désolée du temps d'attente pour ce chapitre, il se devait être assez claire car il est nécessaire pour la mise en place de l'histoire et certaines petites surprises muhahahahaha.**

 **Je vous remercie pour vos réactions très encourageantes et pour répondre à certaines questions je pense poster toutes les semaines où toutes les deux semaines, le dimanche probablement entre 20h t 23h si ça arrive avant vous êtes chanceux. Je m'excuse d'avance si cela vous paraît long seulement je suis au Lycée et mes études passeront toujours avant. Il est donc probable que j'ai du retard.**

 **Bon dans ce chapitre est loin d'être le mieux de l'histoire, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut il est essentiel pour la suite.**

 **Bonne lecture** **:)**

* * *

 **THE FORBIDDEN FRUIT – CHAPITRE 1**

 _ **un nouveau départ.**_

Cela faisait plus de trois heures où Granny et ses filles essayaient de réparer les dégâts causés par cette femme méprisable et son équipage de barbares. Si Granny leur remettait la main dessus, elle leur ferait passer un mauvais quart d'heure, ça elle le jurait sur la tête de son établissement et croyez-moi ce n'est pas rien. Elle avait osé poser la main sur Emma, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Mais le plus inquiétant pour Granny était pour le moment l'état dans lequel sa fille se trouvait depuis que cette femme avait quitté leur établissement. En effet depuis qu'Emma avait utilisé sa magie elle était prise d'une violente migraine qui n'aidait en rien à soulager la douleur qui s'était emparée de son dos après a chuté. La blonde, quant à elle était occupée à essayer de maîtriser sa magie qui, elle ne savait pourquoi, n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Elle était comme animée, comme réellement vivante pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était enfant. Comme si la laisser sortir lui avait permis de se rendre compte qu'elle ne pouvait vivre en étouffant une partie de son identité. Le plus intriguant cependant était qu'elle sentait encore la magie de l'autre femme circuler dans ses veines, comme si elle lui avait laissé une empreinte indélébile. Et plus elle essayait de se battre contre cette magie qui avait prit place en elle, plus sa migraine amplifiait. Elle laissa alors un soupir échappé à ses lèvres et résignée s'allongea à même le sol. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer son sort que sa sœur aînée s'allongea à ses côtés.

« - **Granny veut nous parler Em'.**

 **\- Maintenant ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Ça sent pas bon hein ?** _Emma tourna le tête vers la brune, un bras sur le front afin de cacher ses yeux de la lumière du soleil._ »

Pour seule réponse sa sœur lui fit une grimace appuyant ses propos et lui tendit son bras. Bilan ? Elles étaient dans de beaux draps. La blonde suivis la louve a l'intérieur de la bâtisse puis rejoint sa grand-mère et son autre sœur à table. Emma massa ses tempes espérant soulager sa migraine et éviter le regard accusateur de Granny. Ça allait être sa fête...

« - **Emma ?** _Le son de sa voix était bien trop calme au goût de la blonde._

 **\- Hum... ?** _La concernée se pinça les lèvres, relevant les yeux dans une lenteur calculée, telle une enfant prise en faute._

\- T **u sais très bien ce que je vais te dire. Mais je vais te le redire puisque ça n'a pas l'aire de rentrer dans ta petite tête ! Tu n'as pas à gérer les conflits dans cet établissement ! Espèce d'adorable petite inconsciente !** _Même si le ton de Granny était monté un sourire apparu sur les lèvres d'Emma. Mais celui-ci disparut bien vite quand une tape derrière sa tête lui fit reprendre conscience qu'elle devait être attentive._ **As tu ne serait-ce qu'une fois pensé à ce que tu faisais ? Elle aurait pu te tuer Emma !**

 **\- Mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Je ne suis plus une enfant Granny !**

 **\- Tu seras toujours ma fille Emma, tu m'entends ? Peu importe ton âge, tu restes mon enfant et je t'interdis de prendre des risques aussi dangereux ! Bientôt je ne serais plus là pour veiller sur vous et vous devrez prendre soin de vous-même ! Et ce n'est pas en agissant de la sorte que vous y arriverez !** _Et même si la voix était autoritaire, les yeux de la vieille femme étaient humides._

 **\- Emma à raison Ma', nous ne sommes plus des enfants.** _Scarlette attrapa la main de sa grand-mère._ **On t'aime mais un jour il faudra qu'on fasse aussi notre vie et si moi je ne la voie pas ailleurs qu'ici à tes côtés, ce n'est peut-être pas la même vision que les filles ont de la leur.**

 **\- Je sais bien tout ça mon enfant.** _Granny soupira_. **Mais je ne veux plus qu'aucune de vous me fassent de telles frayeurs, vous m'entendez ?** _Les trois filles hochèrent la tête._

 **\- Emma on devrait lui dire.** _La voix faible et hésitante de Lily se fit alors entendre._

 **\- Me dire quoi ?** _Le ton de la vieille femme était tout aussi hésitant que celui de sa cadette._

 **\- Je...,** _Emma se gratta la tête avant de fusiller Lily du regard puis elle inspira fortement._ **Lily et moi voulons partir. Nous voulons devenir pirate.** _La bombe était lâchée et Emma se sentie de suite coupable._

 **\- Mais c'est bien trop dangereux ! Ce sont des êtres méprisables ! Et qui prendra soin de vous, hein ?** _Granny serra alors plus fort la main de son aînée._ **Tu étais au courant Scarlette ?**

 **\- Non. Je l'apprends en même temps que toi.** _Son regard s'accrocha à celui de sa grand-mère._

 **\- Nous avons déjà notre bateau et nous ne partons pas seules. On a déjà recruté un équipage.** _Lily attrapa l'autre main de Granny._

 **\- Et quand comptiez-vous nous en parler ? Vous comptiez partir comme ça sans rien dire ?** _Scarlette intervient voyant que la femme qui les avait élevée ne pouvait rien dire de plus._

 **\- On comptait vous en parler, ce soir pendant le dîner.** _Emma baissa les yeux._

 **\- Vous grandissez beaucoup trop vite vous le savez ça ?** _Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de la vieille femme._ **Et quand partez-vous ?**

 **\- Nous voulions partir dans deux jours. De toute façon il nous reste encore des préparatifs à faire. Tu sais on reviendra vous voir, le plus souvent possible !** _Lily sourit sur ses derniers mots._

 **\- De toute façon je vous contacterais par magie, je trouverais un moyen de le faire !** _Affirma la blonde sûre d'elle._ »

La blonde se leva et tendit les bras. Granny la rejoignit et câlina sa fille comme elle seule savait le faire avant que deux tignasses brunes ne les rejoignent.

* * *

Quelque pars aux abords du port, sur un bateau flottant sur une mer agitée, un rire accompagnait les fracas des vagues qui épousaient les côtes de la Terre voisine. Une porte se ferma violemment coupant un instant le rire avant que celui-ci ne reprenne, légèrement moqueur.

 **« - Va-tu arrêter de rire comme une hyène affolée ?** _Gronda le capitaine._

 **\- Pardonne-moi Sis' mais c'était hilarant tu aurais dû voir ta tête quand tu t'es retrouvée plaqué au sol.** _La rousse posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur._

 **\- Est-ce la seule chose que ton esprit limité à retenu ?** _Le capitaine soupira, secouant la tête._ **Tu es irrécupérable.**

 **\- Arrête ton char je sais que tu m'aimes.** _Elle tapota l'épaule de sa sœur avant de se retirer pour trouver place sur le bureau de la brune._ »

Regina ne prêta aucune attention à sa sœur alors qu'elle était partie à la recherche d'un objet à l'arrière de sa cabine. Elle rageait contre elle-même de l'avoir si bien caché. Ne sachant où le trouvé, elle n'avait plus qu'une solution.

« - **SIDNEY !** _Hurla cette dernière._

 **\- Ma reine.** _Ce dernier apparut dans une révérence des plus dignes._

 **\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi dans ces lieux !** _Sa voix se fit menaçante._

 **\- Veuillez me pardonner, Capitaine.** _Ce dernier baissa la tête._

 **\- Retourne donc dans ton miroir et retrouve-moi celle que je cherche.**

 **\- Et qui chercher-vous ? Si je puis me permette.**

 **\- Tu l'as trouvera elle est la seule que j'ai marquée à des kilomètres à la ronde.** »

Regina retourna auprès de sa sœur qui la dévisageait avec un regard suspicieux alors qu'un miroir apparut sur le mur en face d'elles. La brune s'avança et d'un tour de main fit apparaître ce qu'elle recherchait. Elle vit la blonde et sa famille attablée, sûrement en pleine discussion. Un sourire malsain apparut sur ses lèvres alors que le miroir se centra sur Emma. Les bribes de conversation venant alors à leurs oreilles.

« - **Sale petite cachottière !** _Hurla presque la rousse derrière elle._ **Tu l'as marquée ! Serait-elle votre nouvelle proie majesté ? Où votre nouvel animal de compagnie ? A près tout il n'est pas difficile de se lasser du voleur de bas étages !** _Le rire Zelena fut coupé par le regard sérieux de sa sœur._

 **\- Tu as été témoins tout comme moi de la magie de cette fille, Lena. Elle possède un pouvoir très prometteur et énormément puissant. Elle pourrait être un atout dans notre guerre. Si j'arrive à contrôler sa magie où ne serait-ce que la lui dérober, imagine ce que nous pourrions faire.**

 **\- Tu pourrais retrouver ton fils et moi avoir ma vengeance.** _Le regard de la rousse s'alluma d'un vert dangereux._

 **\- Exactement, elle nous est indispensable.** _Un sourire carnassier s'installa sur les lèvres de l'ancienne reine._ »

on regard retourna vers le miroir alors qu'une information des plus réjouissantes venait d'être divulguée. **« Se lancer dans la piraterie hein ? »** La brune se mit à rire en même temps que sa sœur. **« Il semblerait que notre petit canard se jette à l'eau tout seul »** et sans même en avoir conscience un sourire étrange illumina le visage de Régina et celle-ci tapa dans la main de sa sœur. Cette dernière jeta un regard amusée à la brune, ce petit jeu promettait d'être intéressant. La rousse sauta du bureau ne quittant pas des yeux le miroir pour autant. Quelque chose de bien différent lui trottait en tête alors qu'elle porta une main à son ventre. La tristesse s'empara de son regard pendant quelques secondes avant que son masque ne refasse surface.

« **\- Que dirais-tu de Pistachio ?**

 **\- Pardon ?** _La brune se retourna vers sa sœur._

 **\- Si j'avais eu l'enfant ? Qu'aurait tu dit de Pistachio ?** _Un sourire un peu fou s'étira sur son visage._

 **\- Pistachio n'est pas un nom pour en enfant Lena !** _La brune éclata de rire._

 **\- Et pour un chiot ?** _Le regard de la rousse s'illumina alors qu'elle lança un objet sur sa sœur pour stopper son rire._

 **\- N'y pense même pas !** _La brune semblait sérieuse._

 **\- Très bien alors ce sera Pistachio !** _La rousse tapa dans ses mains et un petit labrador couleur crème apparu._

 **\- Je te hais.** _Fut les seuls mots du Capitaine._ »

La rousse prit le chien dans ses bras et le leva au-dessus de sa tête. **« Bienvenue à bord Pistachio ! »**

* * *

Pendant ce temps, sur la terre ferme, Emma et Lily couraient jusqu'à leur bateau, suivis de Scarlett et Granny. Toutes fières, les deux filles hurlèrent « TADA » ensemble alors que leurs regards étaient animés de malice. Les deux autres applaudir, rigolant devant l'enthousiasme des deux adolescentes. Puis sans prévenir une bande de jeunes se mirent à courir dans leur direction, hurlant à leur tour. Et puis en une fraction de seconde Emma et Lily fut portée sur les épaules de deux de leurs amis, rigolant comme jamais. Granny observa la scène tenant toujours la main de son aînée dans la sienne. L'émotion était lisible dans ses yeux et même si c était dur pour elle de laisser ses filles partir, en les voyants ainsi elle savait qu'elle faisait le bon choix. Et puis ils leur restaient encore deux jours à passer ensemble et exceptionnellement le Red Wolf sera fermé pendant ces deux jours. Emma s'avancèrent vers sa grand-mère et sa sœur afin de faire les présentations.

« - **Ma' comme tu peux facilement le deviner je suis le capitaine de ce navire et mon lieutenant c'est Lily. Mais j'aimerais vous présenter, à toi et Scarlette, le reste de notre équipage !** _Un sourire illumina alors le visage de la blonde._ **Alors voici August, mon second mais aussi celui qui écrira et racontera nos aventures !**

 **\- Bonjour.** _Le brun avança et inclina la tête._

 **\- Ensuite et bien tu l'as connaît déjà mais Mulan fera partie de l'aventure. Étant la meilleure combattante de l'équipage elle serra Officier et se chargera d'entraîner les matelots.**

 **\- Ravie de vous revoir Granny, Scarlette**. _Mulan enlaça chacune d'elles._

 **\- Aurora et Cendrillon seront les maîtres d'équipage, mais elles s'occuperont aussi du ménage et de la cuisine dans les débuts.**

 **\- Enchantée.** _Les deux amies saluèrent respectueusement les deux femmes._

 **\- Elsa quant à elle est ma conseillère mais elle sera aussi la canonnière.**

 **\- Je protégerais bien vos filles n'ayez aucun souci.**

 **\- Et voici sa sœur Anna qui sera le médecin du bateau.**

 **\- Ravie de faire votre connaissance.** _La rousse sautilla sur place, saluant les deux autres femmes._

 **\- Et enfin voici Christophe, le petit ami d'Anna.** _Emma chuchota les derniers mots_. **Il s'occupera du navire, c'est le charpentier.**

 **\- Et lui c'est mon renne Sven, lui et moi on est aussi des musiciens.** _Dit-il lançant une carotte à son compagnon._

 **\- Il ne nous reste plus qu'a embauché des matelots à présent. Bref voilà, je crois que je n'ai oublié personne.** _Termina Emma._

 **\- Et bien c'est sympathique, on oublie toujours Olaf.**

 **\- Oh excuse là Olaf elle perd la tête.** _Intervient Lily._ **Je vous présente Olaf la mascotte du bateau !** »

Après cette dernière phrase tout le monde éclata de rire devant la tête vexée du bonhomme de neige. Et c'est ainsi que toute la petite bande d'amis se retrouva pour manger à l'auberge, racontant quelques anecdotes et rassurant Granny sur la sécurité de ses filles. Il est vrai que chacun se dévoila ce soir-là. Parce qu'il était bien beau de dire qu'on protégerait ses filles à Granny celle-ci avait exigé de savoir comment et pourquoi ils étaient tous aussi sur d'eux. C'est ainsi qu'elle apprit qu'Elsa maîtrisait elle aussi la magie, qu'August avait cartographié la région grâce à son père et qu'il ajouterait chaque île qu'ils découvriraient en route. Cependant ce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne savait c'est qu'ils étaient surveillés et que chaque révélation était gardée précieusement par Régina et sa sœur. Et ces dernières comptaient bien profiter de leur avantage.

* * *

 **Alors ? Alors ? Une suite ?**

 **A vous de jouer, a votre avis, de quelle vengeance parle Zelena ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Henry ? Pourquoi "L'ancienne Reine" ? Et en quoi Emma peut-elle aider Zelena et Regina ?**


	3. Nouvel Horizon

**Bonjouuuuur.**

 **Allez-y jetez-moi des pierres qu'on puisse passer à la suite ^^'**

 **Bref, merci de votre patience, voici le chapitre deux de notre petite histoire :) !**

 **On se retrouve en bas pour les réponses aux reviews ^^ !**

* * *

 **THE FORBIDDEN FRUIT – CHAPITRE 2**

 **Un nouvel horizon.**

Cela faisait quelques heures maintenant que le Black Swan venait de prendre le large. Les aux revoirs avait été difficile mais empli de promesses futures. À l'heure actuelle l'équipage se penchait sur leur première destination. Pour Emma et Lily l'objectif premier n'était pas d'être d'horribles pirates sanguinaires. Non en réalité cela n'était qu'une excuse pour couvrir leur vrai but. Et ce but était commun à tout orphelin, découvrir leur origine et ceux qui les ont abandonnés. Emma laissa son regard dériver vers la lettre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Un vestige de son passé que Granny lui avait confiée avant qu'elle ne prenne la mer. Son regard retrouva l'horizon alors que de ses doigts indécis elle effleurait l'ouverture de l'enveloppe. Voulait-elle vraiment être confrontée à ceux à qui elle en voulait le plus au monde ? Lily finit par la rejoindre, prenant place à ses côtés, laissant gentiment sa tête tomber sur les épaules de la blonde. Discrètement elle prit la lettre des mains d'Emma, l'ouvrit à sa place sachant très bien que la blonde n'aurait pas eu le courage de le faire. C'est à deux qu'elles commencèrent la lecture, c'est à deux qu'elles ouvrirent les portes du passé.

 _« Chère Emma, mon enfant, ma princesse; Si ton père et moi t'écrivons c'est parce que nous n'avons malheureusement trouvé aucune autre solution pour te protéger du mal qui cherche à te posséder. Nous nous voyons dans l'obligation de t'éloigner de nous pour ta propre sécurité. Nous avons fait de mauvais choix qui ont mis en péril ton futur. J'aimerais que tu sait que nous en sommes désolés et rien n'est plus désagréable que de te perdre alors que tu viens juste d'arriver dans ce bas monde. Crois-moi quand je te dis que cela nous brise le cœur, si nous avions une autre solution nous l'aurions choisi. Rien n'est plus grand que notre désir de te voir à nos côtés. Je ne sais pas quel âge tu auras quand tu liras ces mots, je ne sais pas même si tu les liras un jour. Mais si jamais c'est le cas, alors tu dois nous retrouver. Je ne sais pas où nous nous trouverons quand tu liras cette lettre mais s'il y a un endroit où tu dois chercher en premier c'est le palais royal. Tu es de sang royal Emma, l'enfant du véritable amour, l'héritière du trône. Nos domestiques ont pour ordre de te laisser entrer sous présentation de cette lettre, ne tarde pas Emma, le temps est un allié précieux que tu ne peux te permettre de perdre. Il est temps pour nous de mettre fin à cette lettre mais avant nous devons nous assurer d'une chose, Emma. Toi et Lily devez rester ensemble, vous devez veiller l'une sur l'autre, peu importe les obstacles que vous traverserez. J'aimerais aussi que tu dises à Lily que sa mère la retrouvera quand elle serra sûr que la vie de sa fille ne serra pas mis en danger par sa présence.  
_

 _Portez-vous bien et surtout soyez prudente._

 _Avec amour tes parents. »_

Emma n'avait jamais tremblé de la sorte. Elle ne pourrait dire si c'était de rage, de souffrance ou de soulagement. Son esprit était embrumé par ces nouvelles informations et un poids lui écrasant les épaules. Lily quant à elle était dubitative, elle ressentait un sentiment d'injustice, de trahison et de soulagement. Même si elle disait être indifférente à son passé, celui-ci venait la hanter chaque nuit. La brune avait beau haïr la décision qu'avait prise sa mère biologique, savoir que celle-ci était à sa recherche ou gardait un œil sur elle la rassurait. Alors que cette dernière regardait la lettre fixement, la blonde se leva et alla rejoindre le reste de l'équipage. D'un geste assuré elle désigna l'île la plus proche à Auguste, prétextant qu'ils avaient besoin de recrues, avant de partir s'enfermer dans sa cabine. Lily quant à elle partie trinquer avec Kristoff et Sven, laissant la musique et l'alcool éliminer ses idées noires. Dans deux jours l'équipage retrouverait la terre ferme et peut-être quelques réponses sur le passé de leurs capitaines.

* * *

 _ **18 ans plus tôt.**_

Dans une nuit glaciale deux chevaux étaient lancés à vive allure vers le palais royal. La princesse venait de naître, sa malédiction aussi. La joie qui aurait dû habiter ces murs était alors remplacé par la peur. La peur de deux époux, d'un roi et d'une reine, qui avaient fait un pacte avec le diable.

« - **Où est mon enfant ?** _Un rire éclata, raisonnant entre les murs du château._

\- **Restez où vous êtes !** _La voix d'un garde s'éleva._

\- **Petit, petit, petit, Papa est là !** _L'homme, ou devrais-je dire la bête, se débarrassa de la garde princière dans un rire jubilatoire._

 **\- N'avancez pas plus ! Si vous voulez l'enfant rester où vous êtes !** _La voix du roi résonna dans le palais._

\- **Oh ne soyez pas si dramatique ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a la chance d'être père n'est-ce pas ?** _Un sourire malsain déforma alors son visage._ **Maintenant donne moi l'enfant !** _Son ton était pourtant devenu colérique et menaçant._

 **\- De quel enfant parlons-nous déjà ?** _Le roi s'avança jusqu'à se retrouver tête à tête avec la bête._

\- **Tu n'es qu'une vulgaire doublure.** _Ces mots furent prononcés dans un souffle avant qu'un crie échappe à ses lèvres._ **OU SONT -ILS ?**

- **Loin.** _Fut la seule réponse donnez par le jumeau du roi avant que la vie ne quitte son corps._ »

* * *

 _ **De nos jours.**_

Dans une nuit quelconque, un bateau longea les côtes du pays imaginaire. Le capitaine anxieux et encore peut sur de son action, mit pied à terre. Un dilemme pour sa conscience, une vérité pour son cœur. Une vie pour une autre. Mais depuis avait-il une conscience ?

« - **Vous devriez songer à changer votre garde-robe l'ami, on vous entend à des kilomètres à la ronde.**

\- **Je ne suis pas votre ami.** _Le pirate serra les dents._

\- **Soit, soit, peu importe. Avez-vous ce que je vous aie demandé ?**

\- **Elle a pris la mer il y a deux jours de cela en direction du palais royal. Je n'en sais pas plus. Maintenant honoré donc notre contrat Crocodile.** _Un rire lui répondit._

\- **Les termes du contrat ont changés !** _L'homme se retourna brusquement, un sourire plaqué sur le visage._ **Dites au revoir Pirate !** _La main plongea alors dans la poitrine de sa victime_

\- **NON ! Vous aviez donné votre parole !** _Grogna le brun._

\- **J'ai changé d'avis !** _Il sortit alors le cœur de sa victime, le balançant comme un vulgaire bout de viande sous le nez du pirate._ **A moins que vous n'acceptiez un autre marché ?**

\- **Tout ce que vous voulez mais laissez la en paix !**

\- **Vous allez suivre cette Emma, vous allez la conduire jusqu'à moi. Et si elle refuse de vous suivre, dîtes lui que ses parents l'attendent gentiment ici.** _Des cris se firent entendre sur ces dernières paroles alors que d'une main il remit le cœur dans la poitrine de la femme à sa droite._

\- **Killian,** _murmura cette dernière alors qu'elle se raccrocha à son bras._

\- **Assez, assez ! Cela en devient ridiculement dramatique !** _Et d'un geste il la fit disparaître._

\- **MILAH !** _Hurla le capitaine._ **Qu'avez-vous fait d'elle ?** _Grogna-t-il._

\- **Pas d'inquiétude, elle a simplement rejoint le roi et la reine.** _Il se mit à rire à nouveau avant de s'arrêter net devant le visage contrarié du pirate._ **Du calme Jones ils sont dans une cellule pas en enfer ! »**

* * *

Loin de là, sur des eaux beaucoup plus calmes. Les larmes d'une mère, la colère d'une reine et la rage d'un capitaine firent trembler tout un navire. Les yeux injectés d'une substance violette, elle fit virevolter sa victime dans tous les sens, laissant son crie emplir le silence de la nuit.

« - **REGINA ! Ça suffit !** _La rousse poussa sa cadette afin que la torture s'arrête._ **Si tu continues à le balancer dans tous les sens il ne nous livrera aucune information !**

\- **Comment oses-tu t'interposer ? Cette histoire ne te concerne en rien !** _La rousse fut projeter contre le mur le plus proche._

\- **Cela me concerne du moment que ça te concerne Régina ! Je suis ta sœur et ce même si mère n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de m'abandonner à Oz !** _Un flux vert s'échappa des mains de la rousse et emprisonna la brune._

\- **Comment ai-je pue être aussi idiote ?** _La brune se laissa tomber à terre, se résignant à lutter contre sa sœur._

\- **Tu sais très bien que mère à toujours voulue nous manipuler Gina'. Il n'est pas étonnant qu'elle nous envoie ses sbires.** **Le plus important maintenant c'est qu'il meurt avant d'avoir livré ces informations.**

\- **Elle a mon fils Zelena, si elle apprend qu'on essaye de la faire tomber, il finira comme son père.** _Le ton de la reine était neutre alors qu'elle venait de tuer l'homme sous ses yeux._

\- **Je sais, Gina, je sais.** _La rousse s'assit sur le bureau._ **Il est temps qu'on réduise les effectifs.** »

Toutes deux sortirent sur le pont, rassemblant l'équipage. Il ne leur suffit que d'un regard, un seul et la plupart de leur équipage tomba à terre, provoquant la terreur chez les autres. Aucun, non aucun à l'exception de ceux qu'elles avaient choisis n'eut la chance de survivre. Regina ferma les yeux, laissant une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle venait de trahir la promesse faite à son fils.

« - **Très bien,** l _a voix de Zelena se fit entendre,_ **à partir de maintenant il ne reste que nous. Le premier où la première qui vient à nous trahir, finira en appât pour les requins.** »

Celui qu'on appelait le chapelier fou s'inclina, il se devait redevable en vers les filles de sa tortionnaire. En effet s'il était en vie cela ne tenait qu'à leur intervention. Graham déposa un genou à terre, en signe de loyauté. Il savait qu'une fois la quête de la reine terminée il pourrait retrouver sa famille. Tink quant à elle ne bougea pas et se contenta de fixer Régina, comprenant que les choses allaient changer dans très peu de temps. Sidney fut rapporter par la bibliothécaire du bateau, il apportait une nouvelle plutôt réjouissante. Belle déposa alors le miroir près d'un mur, s'inclinant devant les deux sœurs.

« - **Vous pouvez tous disposer.** _D'une main Régina congédiât son équipage._ **Tous sauf toi Belle.**

\- **Capitaine ?** _Belle reporta son attention sur Régina._

\- **Je veux que tu me face des recherches sur une certaine Emma Swan. Je veux tout savoir d'elle dans les moindres détails.**

\- **Bien, Capitaine.** _Belle baissa la tête._ **Et concernant ma famille ?** _Sa voix était faible et tremblante._

\- **Sous ma protection, comme promis. Il ne les approchera pas, tu as ma parole.** _La brunette hocha la tête et partie dans ses quartiers._

\- **On se demande qui protège qui, n'est-ce pas Gina ?** _La voix taquine de la rousse se fit entendre._

\- **La ferme Lena !** _Le regard dur de la reine ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire de l'autre._ **Sidney tu as des informations pour nous ?**

\- **Ils ont prévu une escale dans deux jours, près du palais royal. Ils semblent à la recherche de quelque chose de précis, ma reine. Si je peux me permettre ça sera l'occasion en or de la capturer.** »

La brune fit disparaître le génie et se retourna vers sa sœur **«Que le jeu commence»**. La rousse sourit face à la réplique de sa sœur, cela allait être intéressant.

* * *

 **Tout d'abord merci à vous tous pour ces magnifiques petites reviews : 3 !**

 **Evil queen Momo : Du SwanQueen à 100 %. Même si le début est long à venir tu verras, elles vont vite devoir partager le même air ;) Régina n'épargne personne sauf son fils et sa soeur. Et peut-être Emma plus tard qui sait ? :)**

 **Merci aux autres pour vos reviews je suis heureuse que ma fan fiction vous plaises. Merci aussi à vous tous de me lire et d'attendre si longtemps pour une suite ^^' ( désolée ! )**

 **Ps : si vous voyez des fautes dites-le moi ;)**


	4. Quand l'araignée tisse sa toile

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Je tiens à m'excuser, comme je l'avais prévu le BAC à finis par me prendre tout mon temps x.x**

 **Mais vous savez quoi ? Bonne nouvelle, c'est FINI ! :D**

 **Le retour de la fic' est lancé ! Bon moi je retourne vous pondre la suite bisous :***

* * *

 **THE FORBIDDEN FRUIT**

 **Chapitre 3.**

Régina détestait et avait toujours détesté l'ambiance qu'y pouvait régner au port royal. Cette volonté de bien faire, de toujours aider l'autre sans rien demander en retour. Tous qu'une bande d'hypocrites, qui s'efforcent de faire le bien caressant ainsi le rêve de devenir des héros à l'image de leurs souverains. Souverains dont chacun avait perdu la trace le jour de la naissance de celle qui devait briser la malédiction dans là qu'elle sa propre mère,à elle, la méchante reine, les avaient tous plongés. Cette princesse, qui aujourd'hui, vagabondait dans les rues de cette même ville portuaire, s'attirant des regards méprisants de ceux qu'elle aurait dû sauver. Une belle ironie du sort vous ne trouvez pas ? Régina sourit à cette pensée et avala la fin de son breuvage avant de passer commande pour un autre. Elle aimait tout savoir de sa proie avant de la coincer dans ses filets et même si elle ne se l'avouerait pas, ce petit bout de femme commençait à l'amuser. Si bien que ce matin la brune s'était installée à cette table posant un petit miroir en face d'elle afin d'observer chaque mouvement de la petite blonde. Et c'est avec mesquinerie qu'elle s'esclaffait à chaque échec de celle-ci. Régina savait que cette escale était une perte de temps, qu'aucun habitant n'aiderait un pirate et que jamais elle ne trouverait ses parents sur cette île. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre plaisir à voir la blonde courir partout, l'espoir dans les yeux avant de perdre celui-ci quand elle apprit la disparition de ceux qui dirigeaient ce royaume. Elle jubilait de voir la blonde se tuer à la tâche alors qu'elle avait toutes les réponses à ses questions. Et c'est naturellement qu'elle releva la tête alors que celle qu'elle observait depuis le lever du soleil fit son apparition dans la taverne où elle se trouvait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'observer comme tous ceux présent dans l'établissement quand elle retira son chapeau et le manteau qui la couvrait. Regina gloussa prenant conscience de la situation, cette blonde n'avait certainement pas conscience de la convoitise qu'elle pouvait susciter avec une telle tenue. En effet Emma portait un corset qui dévoilait un joli décolleté, rien de bien vulgaire en soi mais une invitation certaine pour les yeux un peu trop curieux. Un second rire lui échappa alors que ses yeux s'attardaient sur la blonde en face d'elle, s'attirant ainsi quelques regards proches, qu'elle fit disparaître d'un seul sifflement. Tous ici connaissaient son identité, il serait suicidaire de tenter quelque chose à son égard et tous le savaient.

La blonde prit place avec son équipage sur une table non loin de celle de Régina, laissant tout le loisir à celle-ci d'observer Emma. Un sourire appréciateur prit place sur les lèvres de la brune alors que des bribes de conversation lui parvenaient aux oreilles. Voyons comment réagit blondie face à un homme qui n'a pas vu une seule femme depuis qu'il est partie en mer. S'invitant lui-même à la table de la princesse, accompagné de plusieurs boissons, qu'il offre généreusement à l'équipage. Il ne met pas longtemps à passé à l'attaque, si l'on puis dire ainsi. D'abord avec finesse puis plus lourdement quand il remarqua que la blonde ne répondait pas à ses avances. Régina qui trouvait la scène amusante au début commença légèrement à trouver cet homme agaçant et déplacé aux vues de sa gestuelle. Sa main poisseuse s'aventurant bien trop longuement à son goût sur la cuisse de la blonde. Mais elle n'était apparemment pas la seule à trouver ce geste déplacé puisque la blonde elle-même sortit de ses gonds. Elle attrapa violemment la main de l'homme et lui tordit impitoyablement le bras afin que celui-ci se retrouve dans son dos. La tête écrasée contre la table et immobilisé, l'homme grogna de mécontentement alors qu'Emma finit par enfin lui répondre.

 **« - J'ai été gentille jusque-là, j'ai accepté toutes tes paroles déplacées sans dire mot mais là tu es allé beaucoup trop loin.** _Un rire et des applaudissements firent alors s'arrêter la scène._

 **Eh bien, Eh bien,** _le rire sarcastique tarda à s'estomper,_ **quel beau spectacle vous nous offrez là Swan.** _Le dernier mot roula sur la langue de celle qui venait de parler, d'une façon bien plus séductrice qu'il ne l'aurait fallu._ **»**

Emma avait eu une journée difficile, elle avait cherché en vain à trouver ne serait-ce qu'un seul indice sur son passé et celui de Lily, mais rien. Ici les gens ne semblaient pas disposés à aider et encore moins quand vous venez de la mer. Les souverains qui étaient supposés êtres ses géniteurs avaient disparu depuis au moins dix-huit ans, simple coïncidence ou ironie du sors ? Emma ne savait plus et elle était épuisée, de plus ce sentiment d'être observé constamment ne la quittait plus depuis qu'ils avaient pris la mer. Elle ne savait plus si elle devenait folle ou si la fatigue la faisait délirer mais son changement de quotidien l'affectait sans aucun doute. Et c'est dans cette optique qu'elle avait décidé de s'arrêter dans l'après-midi dans cette taverne qu'elle avait vue au petit matin. Elle voulait juste se relaxer et elle n'était pas la seule, le reste de son équipage mourrait de faim. Et puis il avait fallu que cet homme l'aborde et devienne beaucoup trop entreprenant pour que cela soit la goutte qui fasse déborder le vase. Elle l'avait attrapé et plaqué contre la table avec une force qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Et comme ci cela ne suffisait pas il avait fallu que cette sorcière réapparaisse de la pire des façons possibles. Avec son rire agaçant et sa façon d'être dans cette robe outrageusement aguicheuse ! Bien qu'Emma puisse voir rouge à cet instant elle ne pût s'empêcher d'examiner la tenue de la brune plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Son décolleté plus que plongeant sur lequel le regard reste accroché et ce sourire taquin habillé d'un rouge à vous rendre folle. Regina avait bien capté le regard de la blonde s'éternisant sur sa personne mais elle n'y avait pas prêté plus d'attention que cela, elle savait l'effet qu'elle pouvait produire sur les gens. Bien qu'un sourire satisfait vienne à son insu se glisser sur son visage. Emma soupira et relâcha l'homme, qui s'empressa de sortir de l'établissement. Mais c'était sans compter sur Régina qui le fit disparaître avant qu 'il ne s'enfuit.

 **« - Toujours pas remise de votre défaite Capitaine Queen ? Une vengeance derrière la tête peut-être ?** _Emma repris place aux côtés des ses amis, tous sur leurs gardes depuis l'arrivée de la brune._ **Désolée mais aujourd'hui je ne suis pas d'humeur à me battre contre vous, allez donc vous défouler sur un ivrogne du coin. »**

Le petit différend qu'avaient eu les deux femmes avait tourné et était connu de beaucoup chez les pirates. La petite idiote qui avait osé affronter le mal en personne. Emma avait gagné une certaine réputation quand certains avaient constaté qu'elle était toujours en vie. Mais cela la blonde l'ignorait. Régina rit à gorge d'éployée devant l'aplomb de la blonde, si elle devait être honnête avec elle-même, elle admettrait qu'elle aimait cette façon dont la blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de la défier. Il était bon de n'inspirer aucune peur, d'être en face d'une personne qui ignore tout de votre passé et vous prend tel que vous êtes sur le moment présent. Puis la brune s'avança, doucement, de manière féline avant de s'asseoir avec élégance devant une blonde qui n'avait rien manqué du spectacle.

 **« - Rien de tout cela aujourd'hui Miss Swan. Bien que l'idée de vous défier ne me soit pas déplaisante, je suis ici pour vous proposer un marché.** _La brune termina sa phrase d'une voix agréablement joueuse._

 **Vous vous pointez comme une fleure, me proposant un marché, comme ci cela pouvait m'intéresser. Vous êtes vous simplement demander une seule seconde si cela pouvait être le cas ?** _Emma ne s'embarrassant que peu de la présence de l'autre femme, continua son repas._

 **Oh mais croyez moi, vous serez ravie de ce marché, Swan.** _La brune, un brin provocatrice piocha dans l'assiette de la blonde._

 **Pour que vous soyez si sur de vous, je me permets de supposer que rien ne vous est jamais refusé ? Vous devez être une de ces femmes qui obtient tout ce qu'elle peut désirer je me trompe ?** _La blonde releva la tête vers son interlocutrice._

 **Ce n'est pas totalement faux en soi, je vous l'accorde. Le fait est que je peux être très persuasive.** _Regina se réinstalla convenablement._

 **Je réitère ma question,** _soupira Emma agacé_ **, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je puisse avoir l'envie de marchander avec vous, Majesté ?** _Elle appuya sur le dernier mot qui autrefois avait déclenché les foudres de son adversaire._

 **Je sais ce que vous êtes venue chercher ici, Em-ma, et je suis en possession de certaines informations qui pourraient vous aider à retrouver ceux que vous cherchez. »**

Emma abandonna son repas pour se concentrer sur celle qui venait de piquer sa curiosité. D'abord surprise par le fait qu'elle puisse connaître son prénom, sa première question se dirigea dans cette direction, la réponse ne fut qu'un rire de dédain qui agaça la blonde. Mais très vite la peur que cette femme puisse être liée de près ou de loin à la disparition de ses géniteurs la chamboula fortement. Perturbée elle se leva et tapa du poing sur la table, libérant ainsi une vague de magie blanche. Mais d'où sortait cette femme ? Quel rôle avait-elle joué dans son passé ? En avait-elle seulement eu un ? Emma crue que toutes les questions que lui envoyait son esprit allaient la faire exploser. Suite à son geste la brune ne pût que réagir fortement se sentant menacée. Ses yeux se teintèrent d'un violet pur alors qu'un lien invisible vint propulser un projectile près d'Emma qui lui fit reprendre conscience de son acte.

 **« - Ne vous montrez pas agressive avec moi Swan !** _Ces mots étaient grognés presque crachés tel un venin qui infiltre vos veines et vous fait connaître la peur._ **L'effet de surprise ne vous sierra pas deux fois. »**

Si le regard de la sorcière avait pût être plus meurtrier qu'il ne l'était Emma s'en serait évanouie. Mais cela serait mal connaître la blonde, de croire qu'elle puisse laisser un adversaire l'avoir aussi facilement. Plongées dans le regard l'une de l'autre, aucune ne prenaient conscience que leurs flux magique s'affrontaient à leur tour. Se cherchaient, se découvraient, s'entremêlaient tels deux animaux sauvages lors d'une première rencontre. Régina fut la première à reprendre ses esprits, lacée de ce petit jeu. Elle offrit un sourire à la blonde et prit la parole tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

 **« - Quand vous serrez prête à retrouver vos parents, Princesse, faite moi signe. Chercher The Evil Queen, c'est à bord que vous me trouverez. Oh j'allais oublier, la brune se retourna, Il en va de même pour vous Lilith, votre mère sera heureuse de vous revoir. Bien que la surprise puisse être gâchée par ma présence, un rire échappa à la sorcière, les retrouvailles risquent d'être mouvementées. »**

Sur ces derniers mots elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée violet, laissant les deux concernées abasourdies. C'est Lily qui sortit Emma de ses pensées la tirant à l'extérieur. Une discussion s'imposait, c'était une chance que la dragonne n'était pas prête de laisser passer. Toutes deux étaient loin d'être d'accord. Emma trouvait la brune beaucoup trop imprévisible et dangereuse. Lui faire confiance n'était pas une solution selon elle. Lily rétorquait qu'en devenant pirate elles avaient accepté une certaine part de risque et que c'est une chance qu'elles ne pouvaient se permettent de perdre. Emma ne savait où se situer, elle avait peur de faire le mauvais choix, il y avait une chose dont elle était pourtant sûr, cette décision serait décisive pour son futur. Au fond d'elle pourtant la décision était déjà prise, il n'y avait aucun doute et pourtant sa raison lui disait de fuir aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait. Mais elle et la brune avait toujours suivi leur instinct n'écoutant que très peu la voix de la raison et cela avait toujours fait ces preuves. Pourquoi changer ? La blonde hocha la tête et toutes deux partirent annoncer la nouvelle à leur équipage.

De son miroir Régina regardait la scène, suivait chaque mouvement de la blonde qui semblait tourner dans une cage invisible. Cela la fit sourire une nouvelle fois. Décidément c'était beaucoup trop facile. Une voix intrusive fit alors sursauter le capitaine.

 **« - Alors Sis' on s'adonne à son nouveau passe temps favoris ? A croire que les parties de jambes en l'air avec l'homme des bois ne sont plus si divertissantes me tromperais-je ?**

 **Ne soit pas si rude avec lui, je te signale qu'il est mon véritable amour Lena'.** _La brune délaissa son verre de vin._

 **Quelle ironie du sort peut être le véritable amour quand il envoie un homme dévoué au bien à une femme sans cœur.** _La rousse gloussa._ **Excuse moi du peu sœurette mais à pars une distraction certes possiblement agréable, bien que j'en doute, je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut t'apporter. En plus il sent la forêt à plein nez c'est d'un désagréable.**

 **Suffit Zelena. J'en aie assez entendu et je n'aie pas besoin de ton accord ou de ton avis sur comment gérer ma vie sexuelle.**

 **Tu vois même toi tu n'emploies pas le mot amour pour le qualifier c'est désolant !**

 **Va donc accueillir nos invités au lieu de dire tant de sottise et par pitié vire-moi ce chien de mon espace de vie !**

 **Viens Pistachio, Sa Majesté a Parlée.** _Et c'est sous une pluie de projectiles que la rousse sortie de la cabine de sa sœur._ **»**

Cette dernière sourit à la vue de la blonde et de son équipage débarquant sur le pont du navire mais c'est sans aucun doute le regard désabusé des autres équipages qui amusait le plus Zelena. Très peu étaient ceux qui avaient posé un pied sur ce navire et ceux qui l'avaient fait avaient finit par disparaître. On ne se mentira pas ici tout le monde connaissait ce navire et ses occupants tous sauf cette petite blonde. Si elle savait dans quel pétrin elle venait de se fourrer, elle aurait fui il y a bien longtemps. La rousse sourit de façon mesquine avant de déposer son chien délicatement sur le pont de navire. La partie pouvait commencer et qui sait où cela les mèneraient-elles.

Plus loin sur le port à travers la foule se faufilait une ombre et dans un cliquetis distinctif elle s'arrêta aux abords du bateau. Couvert d'un capuchon, le visage caché par un foulard, elle fit le tour du navire. Grimpa avec aisance à celui-ci puis dans la plus grande des discrétions s'installa près de la cabine du capitaine. Sagement elle prit place et écouta, **« Pardonne-moi princesse, on ne m'a pas laissé le choix. »**

* * *

 **Bon alors une petite idée sur l'identité de l'ombre ? :o C'est pas bien difficile ^^'**

 **Dans la suite nous verrons comment Emma & Gina' accordent leur violon et d'autres personnages feront leur entrée ;)**


End file.
